will it happen?
by finchelGleek4life
Summary: Rachel is besties with 3 of the school's most popular girls and is captain of glee. finn is a new kid and has a hidden passion for singing. will these to find love in each other or be stuck in the friends zone. switches between finn and rachel pov. may use drama from show but not set after an eppy. enjoy!
1. the beginning part l

Rachel's POV,

Today is my first day of sophomore year at McKinley. I had the best summer ever. That's might have been because I got to spend almost every day, apart from when I went to New York with my dad's for our annual trip, with my three new besties. Now, who they are you wouldn't expect us to be best friends. So I guess it's reasonable that we got A LOT of strange look as walked down the hall. So, how, you may ask, did I find my self walking down the halls of McKinley locking arms with the head HBIC, a sassy Latina, and a blonde girl who thinks her cat can read her diary? Simple. In fact it can be summed in two words. **Glee. Club. **The four of us met when the blonde convinced the other two to join glee with her because she didn't want to have to go home and talk to Lord Tubbington about how she knew he was smoking again. The other two girls agreed because they knew it would keep the other blonde sheltered in her world of rainbows and unicorns. Brittney, that was the blonde's name, lived in a world in her mind of only happiness and sunshine, the other girls didn't want her to see the real, scary world. But when do we meet me? Again, it's simple. I was the captain of glee last year and I was holding the auditions. When they came in I was very surprised to say the least. They then sang, 'say a little prayer' and I just had to admit that they were really good. So I asked them to join glee club. They said they would and our friendships have been blossoming since that very day.

The glee club has eleven members and we can compete at sectionals with eleven member but we need at least fourteen members to compete at Regional's. This means we need three more members for the group. Our group is home to football players: Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang. The 'cheerios': Quinn Fabray, Brittney S. Pierce, and Santana Lopez. And geeks: Artie Abrams, Tina Co-Chang, Mercedes Jones, and Kurt Hummel. And after school today I might be in the 'cheerios' section but right now I'm in this section. 'STAR'. Oh, I was so busy thinking about the club I didn't realize the bell rang.

"Hey San, do you want me to take Britt to class today?" Brittney got lost around the school if someone didn't walk her to class.

"Yea that'd be great. I have to go find coach anyway to set up your tryout so, please and make sure to remind her to wait there until one of us comes to get her." I nodded my head letting her know that I would. "Thanks again Ray, OK see you later Britt!" San exclaimed as she ran down the hall to find Coach Sue. I walked Brittney to her class, which just so happened to be on the other side of campus as my first period class. But lucky I had the one teacher who would understand. I told Britt what San told me and then, once she was in class, sprinted to Spanish so I wasn't any later.

"Rachel, your ten minutes late, why?" my teacher asked as I walked (ran) into class. "Sorry I had to walk Britt to class, so she didn't get lost on her first day" I explained but what caught my eye was the boy who was standing next to him with hair that looks like it was neatly messed up, his eyes where this dark caramel color. He was really tall as well, probably around 6'3 maybe. All I knew was that he looked like a giant compared to my small frame and size of 5'4. "Oh it's ok Rachel. I know how Brittney can get, just take a seat please." I nodded my head in silent thanks and took my seat. "OK with that out of the way, we have a new student wit us. His name is Finn Hudson. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" asked motioning for him to take to floor and talk.

"OK well, I'm from Canada, um, I play drums a little, I moved here because my mom starting seeing someone and had to move down here 'cause he owns a business here."I don't know why i feel this way but ever since i saw him i can't force myself to take my eyes off him. and i don't know why but i felt like when he was talking about himself it was only him and me. And he was giving my his life story in 32 words and his eyes. I felt that his eyes were locked on mine like mine were on him. But, i just tryed to shake the tought until i saw him wink at me as began to speak again. "Well, thank you for that Finn. But, now will you please take a seat next to Rachel so we can get started" Wait did just tell him to sit next to me! He must have since he's walking over. OMGlee now he's sitting down and i can smell he's axe spray and he smells good. Wait OK Rachel, going to far. your now intering creepy. Relax and calm down and just talk to him.

"Hi I'm Rachel, the one who was late." With that he cracked a smile and it was the cutest smile i have ever seen. It wasn't a full smile, it was like a half- crocked smile all in one but extremely cute. "Yea. What did mean when he said he knew what she was like?" He questioned. I gentlely laughed as a confused look flashed over his face. "Oh Brittney not the smartest person in the world and the school's so big that she needs help getting around. Like this one time we found her in the choir room and asked why she was there and she said she had been there since first period and couldn't remember how to get out," At that we both started to laugh, which earned us a glance from before a student came up to ask him about the lesson we were working on for the day. I knew i was a good multi-tasker but Finn looks to be good at it to.

He's keeping up with the coversation and doing his work. "After we showed her were the exits in the room were, just in case it ever happen again, then Quinn, Santana, and I decided that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere in school by herself. So we made a chart and i walk her to 1st and last period tuesdays thursday and last period on fridays." I smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "That's cool... Wait it's monday why'd you walk her to class." he looks so cute when he's confused... wait he asked a question. "Oh because the three of them are on the Cherrios and they want me to join so San, who normally walks her to her first three periods went ot talk to Coach Sue about me joining the team, so i figured i could walk Britt so she didn't have to worry about that too." right when i finished explaining the bell rang. "That's cool.. What do you have next?" I looked at my time line and smiled. "I have glee with Britt and San, what do you have?" "Free period, they told me i have to choose an elective." I smiled, this is perfect i can spend more time with him and possibly find a new member for glee. "I have an idea why don't you come and audition for glee, it's really fun and you said you can drum, so whatcha say?" He gave me a nother lop-sided grin and said "Well if your in it then of course i'll try it." Then he grabed my handed and intertwined our fingers and told me to led the way. So i did the hole time our hands never leaving each others.

Not even when we stepped into the choir room and walked up to ...

**TBC...**

** please review. i'll take positive and negitive reviews but i do prefer positive ones. Next chapter will be Finn's POV of everything upp to the point of glee try-outs. Then the 3rd chapter willl be tryouts and then, I have to start thinking with my amazing internet-buddy and brain storm with her! Please review!**


	2. UPDATE!

Hey guys!

Ok so I want to say I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in forever. So I'm gonna tell you what's been going on in my life lately. I joined the water polo team at my school. I've also been failing biology so I've had to be studying really hard. So my schedule has be extremely busy and for that I apologize. I am really going to try to update soon but I'm on limited Internet restriction til I get my grade up. I'm working on it though. I got a B- on my last test so that should raise my grade a lot. Hope to post soon. Thank you for the constant support and likings. Even though I haven't posted in a while I'm still getting favorites and follows on my story so thanks for that.

Love all of you and thanks for the support!

Sammi 33


End file.
